


Baby you deserve a treat

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Junmyeon decides to give his boyfriend Yixing a special gift since he has been busy with work lately.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Baby you deserve a treat

Yixing had had a long day. Working from 6am to 9pm for his new album was exhausting and he only managed to make lyrics for one single song and practise some choreography. He was disappointed that he didn’t get anything else done. Yixing was known to be a workaholic. He hardly realized it himself, he hardly ever had free time, and let’s not get into holidays.

But this evening was going to be different, and Yixing had no idea what was going to happen. He opened the door into his apartment and just sighed. He was feeling tired, but still he had in mind to finish that one song he had been making for months. But the thoughts stopped, when he saw little candles in the hallway, going straight to the bathroom. The floor was also filled with rose petals. He smiled a bit, what was all this about, he thought himself. He walked slowly, watching all the details, somehow feeling calmer than before.  
When he opened the door, he was shocked. The whole bathroom was full of candles, placed in bathroom tables, shelves and couple of them were hanging in the roof. The floor was full of rose petals as well. There was a little table near tub, which had wine glasses and a pot filled with roses. And the tub, wow. Full of bubbles and the most important thing, his handsome boyfriend Junmyeon was sitting there, waiting for Yixing to come.

“Welcome home honey” Junmyeon said, smiling big.

“Junmyeon…You were the one who did this?” Yixing asked, still being shocked.

“Of course Yixing. I wanted to make a surprise for you. You have been full of work for these past weeks and, thought you needed some time to relax. And I mean it. No work this evening. The night is only for us.” Junmyeon said and reached his hand at Yixing.

Yixing couldn’t stop smiling, but finally said: “Fine. I promise you, no work.” He took off his clothes, took Junmeyon’s hand and got into the tube right beside his boyfriend and continued. “Thank you dear. I love what you did”

“You’re welcome. And it’s okay. Just make some rest for yourself. Really. You also need it.” Junmyeon said and looked right into Yixing’s eyes.

“Yes, I’ll do that more. I’m sorry you have a workaholic as your boyfriend.” Yixing said, blushing a little.

“It’s okay, really. You being a workaholic doesn’t change what I feel towards you. It is good to work hard, but I just worry if you work too much. I love you honey.” Junmyeon said and kissed him on his forehead.

“Thank you dear, I love you too.” Yixing said and kissed Junmyeon back.

For an hour they just chatted about their day, had some wine, and cuddled there and there, lots of kisses and hugs. They also washed each other, with new soaps Junmyeon had bought. They were Yixing’s fav scent, lavender. After washing each other, Yixing came in Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon wanted to give him a massage since he knew massage made Yixing more relaxed if he was exhausted.

“Thank you for this really. It has been great to have our time after a while.” Yixing said.

“You’re welcome. Glad you have enjoyed, so have I.” Junmyeon said and kissed Yixing on lips.

Yixing kissed him back, but more intense way this time. That lead them to have a huge make-out session: full of kisses, both regular and french kisses. They couldn’t take their lips off each other. And neither could their hands. They both were massaging their boners, and loud moaning could be heard.

“Ah…Junmyeon…I need you…” Yixing moaned 

“Turn around Yixing.” Junmyeon said and at the same time started to finger Yixing’s ass, noticing he was already quite loose.

“You are pretty loose…what did you do at work today?” Junmyeon asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

“I…was bored while having lunch and…I was watching some of the pictures and videos you sent while being abroad and while we were having…great time in skype” Yixing answered, blushing and moaning when Junmyeon got deeper with his fingers.

“You dirty one, masturbating about me during work…That’s so hot” Junmyeon said, and took his fingers out, getting lube from the table.

“I think you are now ready. I’m right away coming for you love!” Junmyeon said and pushed inside.

“Ah Junmyeon!” Yixing moaned so hard and it didn’t stop there.

They fucked for couple of minutes, fast but in lovingly way, Junmyeon at the same time doing dirty talk right into Yixing’s ears, which made him moan even louder and louder. Junmyeon also touched Yixing’s boner while fucking him deep inside.

“Ah…I’m coming!” Yixing moaned and came right away. After calming down from his orgasm, he continued: “Let me ride you please.”

“Fuck yes, I’ve been waiting for that!” Junmyeon said and sat down in tube. Yixing followed him and sat entirely on Junmyeon’s dick and started to ride him. He used new kinds of ways to make Junmyeon moan, Junmyeon didn’t recall last time he had moaned this hard.

“Dammit Yixing…you become better at riding everytime you do so!” Junmyeon said and moaned.

“I know dear. I ah…love to ride you.” Yixing said, not showing any symptoms of getting tired. He was riding Junmyeon for almost half an hour, Junmyeon feeling his orgasm getting closer. He didn’t leave Yixing without pleasure, he kissed and bite his sensitive nipples while he was riding Junmyeon.

“Ah…Yixing I’m coming!” Junmyeon moaned and came inside Yixing.

“Junmyeon!” Yixing moaned and he also came again. He was so exhausted he fell on Junmyeon’s arms, Junmyeon taking him gladly. They just panted and hugged, and after couple of minutes, they looked straight into each other eyes.

“That was so freaking good, thank you for the evening.” Yixing said and kissed Junmyeon on his cheek.

“I agree, wow. We must do these couple evenings more often.” Junmyeon said and gave a peek on Yixing’s lips, other one being surprised.

“Aw you can give more than peek, like this!” Yixing whined and started to kiss his boyfriend all over his face.

“Omg Yixing!” Junmyeon said while laughing, just feeling happy to be living this moment. After that, he made a payback with kisses for his boyfriend. They both ended up laughing after that, but Yixing stopped it with a deep kiss on Junmyeon’s lips.

“I love you so much, Junmyeon.”

“I love you so much too, Yixing.”


End file.
